Love in the most unlikly places
by Firhel
Summary: 18 year old Hinata is forced to marry within her clan.But, who will it be? And who will she confess her love to? What will her jealous husband do when he finds out? RnR please.
1. Being told the news

Hello all! This plot has been killing me forever and I finally decided to start a story about it. So here you go! It's a Hinata x Neji fic, but, It's gonna be different then the others. You'll think things and it wil change on you, just watch. Laughs evilly. Enjoy!

BTW: This is set where Hinata 18 and Neji is 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…..Looks both ways. I wish I owned Gaara and Kiba though. Evil grins. Anyway, Cough.….Yeah, I own nothing.

Hinata slowly entered her father's office and shut the door behind her. Dreading the meeting waiting before her. Every month it was the same, him telling her how worthless and weak she was. Nothing but disappointment in his eyes the whole time.

"Y-you c-called for me f-father?" She asked as she bowed down. He nodded to her as a silent order for her to sit down, which she did without a second of hesitation.

"Hinata…" He started out slowly. "As you know, you will be taking over the Hyuuga clan at some point in your life." He got up and started pacing back and forth behind his desk. "It displeases me greatly to know that someone who has failed at everything she has ever done and is worthless in battle will be taking my title." He stopped pacing and looked at his daughter. "I have decided that since you will be worthless as a present leader. You will at least be able to guarantee that things will be good in the future…" He sat down in his chair and stared at her.

"I-I do n-not understand." She said quietly with a quick bow to show she meant it with all respect. Her father sighed. "It means that you are to get married. I am in the process of looking for someone within our clan who is part of the main house and can keep order around here while you are their leader." He cocked a brow at her. "You didn't think I would really let you have the clan to yourself, did you?"

With that he waved her out and got back to his papers. "The marriage will take place within the month." He said without looking up as she slowly slid the door closed behind her. She walked slowly away from the door as the news finally started to sink in. It had finally hit her. She was going to be getting married.

Her father announced the news at dinner to the elders and the rest of the main house family. He explained that he was still choosing a suitable husband for her and he'd be watching all the males carefully. Hinata sat in the corner as all the men looked her up and down with a power hungry look in their eyes. She became beat red from the feeling of their stares.

Hinata turned the faucet and let the bathtub fill. She took off her jacket and set it on the counter. Discarding her other clothes and putting them in her laundry hamper, she started undoing the layers of bandages she used to push down her chest. After finishing with the last bandage, she put them on top of her jacket and turned off the faucet. Stepping into the warm bath she let out a sigh of relaxation and sank down to where just her nose was above the water. She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts overtake her.

In the next room over, Neji sat on his bed trying to read a book, but was failing miserably. He had just returned from Hiashi's office and was told some very strange things about what would be happening to him in the upcoming month. He was honored, shocked, and pissed at the same time by what Hiashi was ordering him to do. 'How could he make Hinata do this…? He thought to himself, wanting to walk to his uncle and give him a good beating. Then his mind strayed to a more comforting picture. Hinata…So kind and fragile. He still thought she hated him because of what had happened at the chuunin exams. She told him many times she had never hated him, but he just couldn't believe it.

Hinata heard a knock on her door shortly after stepping out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her and slid the door open a crack so only her face was visible. Her father mean eyes glared down at her. "I need to see you in my office as soon as possible, Hinata." He said with a displeased look as he noticed she was in a towel. "Y-yes f-father, I will b-be out in a m-minute." She stuttered out as she closed her door and ran to her closet to grab some clothes; glad he had knocked after she had finished taping her chest back to looking flat.

She grabbed a pair of baggy pants and a baggy shirt and got dressed quickly. Running out her door to find her father had shockingly waited for her. She bowed to him and received a nod as they started walking.

"W-why have you c-called me so l-late f-father?" She asked while keeping her head down as they walked to his office. "I found you a husband, I informed him about it earlier this evening." Her father told her coldly. "We are going to meet him now."

A/N: So, what did you people think? I am actually on a roll writing this right now, so who knows, the next chapter could be up tomorrow and maybe even tonight. Sorry about to cliffy! But, is it really that hard to guess? Anyway, sorry if Neji may seem a little out of character, but, my fic so I guess it doesn't really matter. Review for me please!

P.S. Sorry if this chapter was kind of short, just wanted to make it a cliffy.


	2. The unhappy meeting

Ha! You see people. Am I good to you or what, here is the next chapter and it's pretty fast I must say. I'm on a roll! I'm trying and make this one longer so, yeah.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or anything in this world I want.-- Although, there is a character in here that I made up who will be coming in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata widened her eyes in shock, but didn't dare to raise her gaze from the ground as she walked to his office. "F-father…H-how was it that y-you c-chose him?" She asks just out of curiosity. "All the men that I found interesting throughout the day gathered and had a spar." Hinata blushed at the fact that there had been men fighting over who got to marry her.

Before she even noticed they had made it to the door of his office. She heard shuffling around from the inside. She closed her eyes and let out a fearful sigh as her father opened the door.

Neji sat in the room, waiting for his uncle who had called him to his room. He was worried about how Hinata would warm up to her new "fiancée." He let out a small sigh before returning to where he had been seated when he heard the door open slowly.

Hinata opened her eyes to an empty room. No one was seated on the floor mats or to be seen. Her father walked in in front of her and took a seat in his chair behind his desk. "Hinata, meet your new fiancée, Kato." He said pointing towards the door where she had been standing.

She took a step forward and looked around the room. Leaning against the wall to the right was a man who looked like he could have been anything but a ninja. He was tall, and looked to be in his early 40's. He was slouching against the wall trying to look cool, but she could see he was slightly balding and had a small beer gut; far from attractive in her mind.

Neji turned to see Hinabi run through the door. "Neji-Niisan! I brought you tea!" Said the 13 year old a little bit too over energetically. "Where is you're father? I was supposed to meet him here." He asked the young konoichi. "He's introducing Neesan to her new fiancée." She answered with a small yawn. Neji noticed that she was covered in dirt, probably from training all day. "Thanks for the tea Hinabi; you should go get some rest."

Hinabi smiled at her older cousin and left the room with a small goodnight. Neji sighed. 'How long is he going to make me wait?' He thought becoming impatient.

The man named Kato pushed off the wall and walked over to Hinata. Circling her as if she were a item he was debating about buying or not. After the second time he walked around her he looked up with a dark smile and lustful eyes. "I am honored to be you're soon to be spouse." He put out his hand and she shook it blushing. Not blushing because of his comment. But, because of him circling her like fresh meat for a vulture.

"Kato is one of the elders' sons." Her father stated. "He won the spare and I am sure he will be a fit member to run the clan." Hinata gulped at how he said that…. 'Aren't I supposed to run the clan?' Hinata thought to herself in confusion. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other. Besides, I have other business to attend to. With that he walked out; leaving Hinata with the old man who was lustfully eyeing her.

Neji was about to leave when his uncle had finally shown up. "Thank you for waiting Neji-san. I had other business to attend to you see….Main house things." Hiashi said. Neji bowed. He hated the fact that he always came last, being of the branch family he was on the bottom of his uncles meeting list.

"Neji, as you know I still think of you as a son, and that is why you live in the main house with us, even if you are part of the branch family." Neji nodded showing he knew these things. He didn't care if his uncle liked him or not. He hated him for what he did to Hinata and himself over the years.

"Because of this, I would like you to be Hinata and Kato's body guard. They will both be living in Hinata's room. Since you are the only one in that hall with her, and your room is right next to theirs, then you are the best choice." Neji just nodded his head. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was hating seeing the picture of whoever this Kato guy was with Hinata, could he handle living next to them? He pondered on that question till Hiashi broke his train of thought. "That is all Neji, you may go."

Neji walked out of the room and down the halls of the Hyuuga main house. He didn't know why he already seemed so jealous of this Kato guy. He walked out of the Hyuuga estate and went to clear his mind with some fresh air. 'It's just in my head.' He thought. 'I just need some fresh air.' And with that he started his walk.

"Heh…How lucky I am. Not only the power over the Hyuuga clan. But, also a beautiful wife to go with it." Hinata had been sitting on one of the floor mats taking odd interest in a design in the wood floor. Suddenly she felt breathing on the back of her neck. "Such pretty hair…It looks so soft, I wish I could just use it as a blanket." He reached out and grabbed her pony tale, slowly sliding his hand down it, his fingers brushing against her back. Once reaching her lower back he put his hand on her hip and his free hand still playing with her hair. "It's softer then I would of thought." He said slyly while smelling it.

Hinata was frozen, wide eyed and staring at the ground, her face was about seven times redder then a lobster, getting redder with ever touch he made. She wanted to push him back, scream at the top of her lungs and shove kunai into his skull. Oh, how she wished she had the courage to do something like that. But, she knew he was much bigger then her, and she could never win against him.

He reached out to kiss her and she turned her head away. She refused to let him have her first kiss. "P-please s-st-stop." She bit her lip, desperately trying to find an excuse. Only one crossed her mind in time and she hated herself for saying it. "M-my f-father has m-made sure to k-keep me untouched t-till I am m-married. P-please j-ju-just wait t-till th-then." She hated herself for saying that; she knew she would pay for it later, but, what else could she say.

Kato smiled with pleasure. 'As innocent as a baby.' He thought. 'Not only is she a virgin, but she's never even had her first kiss.' He moved the hand he had on her hip to her neck and slowly whispered in her ear, "I will wait with great anticipation for when we can start trying to make an heir." With that he stood up and walked out of the room. Once he closed the door Hinata fell onto her hands and started crying. She hated her father for making her do this….She need to leave. 'Any where but here is perfect.' She thought.

Wit those words repeating in her head she ran out of the Hyuuga estate and just kept running. Hoping that if she ran fast enough she could out run her emotions and pain. She let go of herself and let her body go where it wanted.

Neji had been walking through the training grounds for quit some time now, and decided that his walk had gotten him no where on his problem. He sighed and decided that it was just better to walk around; he wondered how Hinata was taking the news of her husband. He hoped that he wasn't some old guy and that he actually was close to his cousin's age. 'This is the bad thing about walks.' He thought to himself. 'There's too much time to think.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ha! I bet you all thought it was going to be Neji she was marrying, eh? Neh, I couldn't do that because there are too many fic's like that. I feel so bad for what's happening to Hinata, but, this is playing in my head like a movie and I'm just writing it. I know Kato seems like a perv…But, that's what he is, an old fat perv. Things will get better for her, I promise. But, lets just say that this is turning into a "Kato wont let go" story. Anyway, please review!

P.S. Trying to make the chapters longer. But, I'm also just stopping wherever I think it will be good to end the chapter, so, deal with it.


	3. Odd meeting on the mountaintop

Yo, people. Here's another chapter, this one will hopefully be longer then the last two… RnR please. Enjoy!

P.S. Thanks for the reviews! Yes, I hate Kato too….So, he will eventually have his ass kicked…..But, he's also an important part of the story…So, just stay with it and you'll be happy eventually. I love you all!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Naruto characters. My own character is Kato. (Spits on Kato.) The nasty perv.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what felt like hours of just running, Hinata felt herself fall to the ground from exhaustion. 'Get up.' She thought desperately trying to regain control of her body. 'Get up!' She felt another round of tears falling from her eyes, slowly sliding down her already tear streaked cheeks.

'How could he do this to me….Why would he? Am I really that weak?' She gave up on trying to get up and just stayed where she was on the ground, small sobs coming from her every few minutes.

Neji slowly walked up the stairs lost in his thoughts. 'Why…Why can't I stop thinking about her?' Just then he heard a small sob coming from his right. He turned around to find the girl who had been haunting his mind lying on the ground crying her eyes out.

'Damn you Hiashi…Why do you always have to make her cry.' He cursed to himself as he walked to his cousin, noticing she had passed out. He sighed and picked her up bridal style, starting his way down the stairs. He stopped for a second and looked over the city. 'Is this where she comes to think about her problems as well?' He thought to himself.

He was about to start walking home when he heard Hinata mumbling something. "N-Naruto-k-kun…" Neji heard himself sigh. 'Of course it would be Naruto she would call for, how could he think for one minute it could have been...' His thoughts were suddenly broken by a small kiss. His eyes when wide and he felt a blush erupting over his cheeks. He looked down at the girl whose lips were on his. She was still asleep, a blush across her face as she kept kissing him. 'Leave it to Hinata to even be blushing in her sleep.' Neji thought to himself.

He closed his eyes after finally making up his mind. He knew he would never get this chance again, so why not take full advantage of it? He slowly started to return her kisses, making sure to be very gentle in fear of waking her up. Even if this kiss wasn't meant for him, he would still enjoy it. He was shocked by how good she tasted; sweet, yet somewhat of a spicy aftertaste. He wanted more…So much more of that taste.

He pushed his tongue against her lips, begging and pleading to be let in. He wanted to explore every bit of her mouth. Just as she started to open her mouth, Neji heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He let go of her lips and tried to make it look as innocent as possible. Right then he heard Hinata say something else, "T-thank you…N-Neji-niisan."

_(Hinata dream sequence.) _

_Hinata is getting ready to leave the training grounds after a long day of practicing her throwing skills. She's about to leave when she hears a twig snap from behind her. She spun around to find her childhood crush leaning against a tree. "Hi N-Naruto-kun." She says while grabbing her bag and starts to walk home. She feels a hand wrap around her upper arm and spin and her around. "N-Naruto-k-kun…?" He cut her off. "A couple years ago you said you'd do anything for me, I think I'm going to take you up on that offer. She felt the hand tighten and suddenly Naruto turned into Kato. "What's wrong honey? We were going to do this anyway, why not get in a little practice?" He laughed. Just then she saw a Kunai fly through the air and stab Kato in the back. He fell to the ground screaming and then went unconscious. _

_Neji walked out from behind a tree and ran to Hinata. "Are you all right Hinata?" Hinata ran to her cousin who she had had a crush on ever since getting over Naruto. She jumped on him unexpectedly and started kissing him madly. She sat down next to him blushing like crazy, "T-thank you…N-Neji-niisan." _

Hinata slowly gained consciousness and noticed that she was laying on something. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the man she had just dreamed about holding her. A blush took over her whole body. 'Damn that blush!' She thought to herself when she turned her attention to the man that had just turned the corner.

"Yo…" She heard the always bored looking Kakashi say to her and her cousin. She went to jump out of Neji's arms in embarrassment and felt her knees buckle as soon as she put her feet on the ground. Neji, startled by her sudden attempt to escape the embarrassment started to worry about how long she had been up.

Hinata tried to get up again but fell once more. "You shouldn't try to walk Hinata; it will only make you worse." She heard her cousin say as he picked her up bridal style once again. "Need any help?" Kakashi asked to Neji. "No, I think she's just tired, probably from training…" He lied. "I'm going to take her home now." He said his goodbyes to Kakashi and started down the stairs.

Hinata stared up at Neji and blushed, about to pass out again from being so close to him. She leaned her head against her chest in attempt to hide her blush from him, only causing her to become redder once realizing she had snuggled up to his chest. She moved her head away once she realized he had stopped to look down at her from this action, turning a shade that couldn't even be called red anymore. "I-I'm sorry, N-Neji-niisan." She managed to get out trying to cover up why she had done it. "I-I was j-just..." Neji cut her off, "its fine Hinata, go ahead and rest." Neji didn't want to admit he liked it; his cousin snuggled up against him. He hoped she'd pick him up on his offer of resting against him like that again.

Hinata nodded and leaned her head against him again, breathing in. He smelled so good….His scent was indescribable, a cross of the spices they grew in the Hyuuga garden and a mixture of the trees they had near the training ground. 'From moving through the tree's in missions no doubt.' She thought to herself. Closing her eyes and blushing while she in took his scent once more.

"So…I saw you crying earlier…I'm guessing you met you're new fiancée?" Neji said, breaking their comfortable silence. Hinata blushed at the thought of him finding her crying in her sleep. "Y-yes…" She answered while staring into his cold eyes. 'Why is he always so cold?' She thought to herself, 'he's so warm yet his eyes are always cold and serious…' "You're displeased with you're fathers decision no doubt?" 'Shit!' Neji thought, why the hell did I say that. 'Because, anyone he picks isn't good enough for her…' He argued with himself mentally.

"H-he's not w-who I would of c-chosen…" She said shyly, blushing as she looked up at him. "I know who you would have wished it to be Hinata…" He looked down at her and gave her a small and very rare smile that only she had ever seen. Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. 'How did he know I loved him?' Her mind was screaming. "N-Neji-niisan, I-I…" Neji cut her off, "Naruto isn't part of our clan though, so I'm sorry, but it could never happen."

She looked at him, noticing his eyes seemed hurt while saying that. 'He thinks I still love Naruto!' She though shocked. "N-Neji-niisan, I got over N-Naruto-kun when I w-was fourteen." She said. Neji looked down at her in shock. 'She didn't love Naruto? Then who was it!' He suddenly thought back to what she had said after their kiss. _"T-thank you N-Neji-niisan…" _ 'No, it couldn't be...Could it…?'

He walked up the stairs of the Hyuuga estate thinking of what had just run through his mind. He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost two in the morning. 'Damn…I'll never hear the end of this from Hiashi tomorrow…' He sighed. Walking down his and Hinata's hallway he placed her on her bed; leaving her room after saying goodnight. He turned from her door and opened his own. He stepped into his room and headed straight for the bathroom, he was going to take a shower then head off to bed. Those were the only things other then Hinata on his mind.

He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water relax him; His long hair sticking to his shoulders and his back. He didn't even bother to wash, just let the water fall on him. After about thirty minutes he finally got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wrapped his bandage around his head to cover his curse, the sign of the caged bird.

Walking to his closet he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and slid them on. Dropping his towel into the hamper after drying his hair. He didn't feel tired at all, he sighed and grabbed his book off the nightstand and sat on his bed, hoping the book would put him to sleep.

After trying to read for twenty minutes he decided to just give up. He had way too much on his mind for reading. He sighed and fell back on his bed to lie down. He felt something crumble under his head. He lifted behind his head and grabbed the piece of paper. He unfolded it and started to read it.

_Neji,_

_It is around one in the morning at the moment, I noticed that you and Hinata are missing, When you get this letter when ever you return, I want you to know that when you wake up you will come to my office immediately to give me an explanation for why you and my daughter are out so late. Hinata has gotten a message just the same as this; I expect to see you both around eight. _

_Hiashi._

Neji sighed and shredded the letter. This would be the third meeting his uncle had called him to this week! And what was he suppose to tell Hiashi he was doing? He would just say about the walk, but he couldn't say he found Hinata crying, that would only make it worse for her. He would just have to think of something else to say.

Neji heard a small knock at his door. He sighed. 'I thought he was going to talk to me in the morning.' He thought with an irritated look on his face. He opened his door to see Hinata standing in front of him; she was wearing just a baggy t-shirt and shorts. 'She looks so beautiful.' He thought to himself. He suddenly saw her turning red. Noticing he was just wearing boxers he blushed a little himself but then quickly pushed it away.

Hinata was still blushing; she had never seen him without a shirt before. 'He has such a nice body…I wish I could touch it…Wait! No, what am I thinking!' She screamed in her head as she grew even redder…She had to say something…Anything! "Um...I c-came to t-thank you for c-carrying me h-home." She said. "No problem…You should get some rest Hinata." He replied.

He was about to close his door when her hand shot up to stop it. "D-did you r-really get a l-letter as w-well?" She asked hoping that her father had lied. She didn't want to her father to know that Neji had found her in such a state. "Yes, I did. Now, you should go get some rest if we have the meeting tomorrow." He said his cold eyes looking into her warm ones. He needed her to leave. He didn't know how long he could stop himself from staring at her unbounded chest. He knew his cousin was very busty because he had gone into wake her up once.

He had always thought she was flat chested until that day; he didn't understand why she was so ashamed of them and bounded them whenever she went out till now. Hinata hated male attention and they were defiantly attention worthy.

Hinata looked at the floor and frowned, did her cousin really not like talking to her that much? She felt her letter slip from her hand and blushed, she took a step forward to pick it up and didn't notice there was a step up into Neji's room. She tripped over it and fell on top of her cousin

Neji went wide eyed and turned red at the feeling of her breasts against his bare chest. He thought about how it was only a small piece of material between them and his blush took over more of his face. Hinata turned beat red and sat up as fast as possible, not realizing she was now straddling him in the doorway.

"I-I'm so sorry Neji-niisan!" She squeaked out as she struggled to stand as fast as possible. She felt so embarrassed. After standing up she looked down at Neji who was still lying on the ground. She grew even redder as she realized that his face wasn't the only place the blood seemed to rush to.

Neji looked at where she had been staring and his blush grew darker. He stood up instantly and turned away from Hinata. "You should be getting to bed now." He heard himself say a little bit to fast. He looked over his shoulder not wanting to meet eye contact with her; he noticed she had been sporting the same shad of red as he was. She nodded and left the room quickly. He closed his door and sighed. 'Great, now she thinks I'm the biggest pervert in the world. He went to his bathroom and took a quick cold shower before going to sleep, dreading the meeting that was only a few hours away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, this chapter was longer then the other two and that's a good thing, I'm starting on chapter four right after I post this one. School is starting on Monday, so, I'll try to get as much writing in as I can but the chapters might be coming a little later after school starts. I'll do my best to keep them coming fast. Thanks for all the reviews, they really help me out and make me finish the chapters faster! Encouragement is a beautiful thing! Please review!


	4. The confession of all confessions

So, here we are again. I was very happy with the last chapter, and it seems you were too! This chapter may have taken a little longer to get out because…To tell the truth, I had nothing planned for this chapter other then the meeting…So, it may suck and seem random. I rewrote this about 5 times today…..

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, only the dirty perv is my character. XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata awoke to the sound of her alarm. She sat up and rubbed her eyes while yawning.

Once fully awake she remembered what had happened the night before and she started to blush furiously. 'Had I really turned him on that much? Or, maybe he was thinking of someone else when it happened. I'm not very attractive after all…' She sighed and stood up. Taking off her clothes and stepping into the shower, she knew she had to hurry because she had to see her father in 30 minutes. She dreaded ever waiting second.

She finished her quick rinse and stepped out, drying off her hair, wrapping her chest, and throwing on her baggy pants and oversized coat. Looking at the clock she noticed she only had five minutes and gulped. She didn't want to d this; she would rather have had ten kunai's shoved into her arm then go to this meeting.

She looked over at the wall that separated her and Neji's rooms. 'I haven't heard him moving around at all…Maybe I should check to see if he's ready.' She was about to activate her byakugan When she suddenly had a thought. 'What if he's changing or something!' She blushed at the thought and looked at the clock. 'Three minutes…I guess I'll just take my chances.'

She activated her byakugan and looked through the wall. Neji was lying in his bed sleeping away like a little baby. Hinata deactivated and sighed in relief, she would have died if he was changing. She walked out of her room and went to wake him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji heard a knocking on his door and sat up vaguely annoyed from being woken up. He let out a sigh and slid his door open, suddenly feeling fully awake with remembering what had happened earlier that morning at the sight of the girl. Both started to blush and look away. Neji quickly shook his head to clear his mind and returned to his usual emotionless and cold looking face, Hinata on the other hand continued to blush.

"W-we have a m-meeting with f-father in a f-few minutes, y-you should h-hurry." She managed to get out while trying not to stare at his bare chest like earlier. 'Why, why can't he just wear a shirt to bed! That body is so perfect it shouldn't be seen by human eyes.' Thinking of that she blushed even more.

"I'll be out in a minute, thank you for waking me up Hinata." He answered. "Y-you're welcome N-Neji-niisan." He had already slid the door shut by the time she finished her sentence. Two minutes later he came out fully dressed and was wrapping his arms as he started to walk towards his uncle's office. He could tell Hinata was dreading this meeting as well.

Neji stopped at the office door and knocked, hearing a small mumble from the other side as a sign to enter. He slid open the door and walked in bowing to the upset looking Hiashi. Hinata fallowed and did the same. "Sit." Hiashi said coldly, sounding more like an order then an offer. They fallowed his command and sat on the floor mats.

"You may come in now!" Hiashi yelled over his shoulder. Hinata and Neji were giving the man a confused look when Kato jumped in through the window, a far from happy look on his face. 'So, this is her new man…' Thought Neji with a disgusted look in his eyes. It was just as he feared, Hinata would be married to someone more then twice her age.

He glanced over at Hinata who had her head down but could still see the fear in her eyes. 'What had he done to her to already have her too scared to look at him?' He was pondering that question when his head was suddenly shoved into the ground. "How dare you see my fiancée in private!" The forty year old screamed at him. Neji wanted to do fight back, but too his punishment. 'This is nothing compared to the seal.' He confirmed.

"And you!" Kato turned his attention to Hinata who was still too scared to look up. "Innocent my ass you filthy whore!" Hinata braced herself for the hard slap she was about to receive. Opening her eyes after some time the impact hadn't come. She looked up to see Kato glaring at Neji who had stopped his fist in mid-air.

Neji didn't care if they activated his seal or not, he was told to be her protector from the day she was born, and he will continue that vow for as long as he lived. He was about to beat the shit out of Kato when a stern voice interrupted. "That's enough, all of you! Now, settle down." Neji sat back down, still glaring at Kato as he sat a little too close to Hinata for his comfort.

"Now, which one of you would like to explain where you both were last night?" Hiashi asked them calmly. Hinata gulped. "I-I…" "It wasn't what you all thought sir." She heard Neji say with a bow. He gave Hinata a quick glance as if saying "Go with it." "You see, I went for a walk because I wasn't very tired after dinner. When I walked through the training grounds I saw Hinata-san. I don't know how long she had been training, but she asked me to help her with some throwing techniques. I guess with our sparing and all we lost track of time." He paused and Hiashi nodded for him to continue when Hinata cut in. "I-I was really t-tired after we had t-trained so l-long and I g-guess I p-passed out." She looked up at her father. "N-Neji-niisan was n-nice enough t-to carry m-me h-home."

Hiashi and Kato exchanged glances and nodded. "I'm sorry for the miss understanding Neji-san." Hiashi said. "You just did what you are suppose to do, I'm sorry my daughter was too weak to get herself home." Neji nodded hating that Hiashi was putting Hinata down still. "And Hinata, I am Glad that you were training, but you don't have to work your self to death over it. You are far too weak to exceed to jonin level and we now have Kato to protect the clan, you just need to sit there and act like you are in control." "Y-yes father…" Hinata felt like she could burst into tears right at that moment. Her father didn't even acknowledge her when she became a chuunin, just asked her when she wasted her time.

Neji could tell Hinata was very hurt by his uncle's words. He hated seeing her hurt, and that abusive creep practically sitting on top of her only seemed to make things worse. "You are all dismissed, Neji-san, good work. Hinata, I expect you to do better from now on." Hinata nodded sadly and they all left the room. Kato turned to Neji and smiled. "Sorry about hitting you earlier…It was all just a misunderstanding; I thought you were doing things with my girl." He said with a laugh as he grabbed Hinata around the waist with one arm and pulled her to his side. Neji gave him a cold look and nodded. He gave one last glance at Hinata and walked away.

Hinata stared at his back the whole time he was walking away, as if begging him to come back and stay there. She knew that Neji couldn't really do anything to Kato, as he was part of the branch house and Kato could activate his seal. But, just having him there, she knew Kato wouldn't do anything if people were around. "You don't even need to train anymore if you don't want to, you know." The man who was using his arm to imprison her said softly so only she could hear.

"The only thing you really need to do now is follow my every wish." Hinata gulped at the thought. "You'll be my trophy wife by day…And servant at night." He let out an evil chuckle as he whispered the last part into her ear making sure no one else could possibly hear it. He walked away after that, thankfully respecting her wishes of waiting till the wedding.

Hinata sighed and leaned against the wall. She hated all of this, she felt like she would go insane if any of this continued. She stood straight when she heard someone coming down the hall. Her father turned the corner and stopped. "Oh, there you are Hinata; I forgot to tell you, the wedding will be on Friday." Hinata let out a gasp. That was only two days away. She needed to get away from her father before she burst into tears. "I-I have to g-go m-meet with m-my team f-father." She bowed and ran out the door, crying all the way to the training ground where she was to meet Kiba and Shino.

Neji watched with his byakugan as Hinata ran out o the house. He sighed and deactivated it once she was out of the estate. He felt terrible for leaving her with the man, but he had to see what Kato did to her while no one was around. Knowing now how his personality would change drastically, he knew he would have to keep a better eye on his cousin, even if she was strong. She was no chance against a jonin. Neji once more cursed himself for being part of the branch family. He was the strongest person in the whole clan, yet because he was not part of the main family, even if he did live with them, he was not allowed to attend the spar to see who would marry Hinata.

He sighed and started walking to the training grounds, perhaps some of his team would be there to spar with, if not then he could always help Hinata's team with their training, he was after all an ANBU member. So, a group of chuunin and jonin's would be happy to spar against him. He just needed to do something to get rid of this anger or Hinata's new fiancée would be found somewhere in the bottom of a river by the end of the week. 'Hmm…Maybe that's not such a bad idea.' Neji let out a small laugh at the thought of Kato cowering in a corner in fear of him. He pushed that thought out of his mind. 'That would only make things worse for Hinata; she would probably be suspected of it and have to marry an even older man. Neji closed his eyes and continued his walk to the training ground.

Hinata ran to Kiba and Shino, trying to hide the fact that she had just been crying. "I-I'm sorry I'm l-late." She said between catching her breath. She hadn't realized the time before she ran here; she was almost thirty minutes late. "Hinata, what took you so long?" Kiba asked after noticing her puffy eyes and the dried tears lines down her cheeks. "I h-had a m-meeting with my f-father." "Oh, then that's fine." Kiba smiled, now he understood the tears. He knew he was really hard on her and she was normally come with tears in her eyes after their monthly meeting.

"Hinata, we've been asked to go on a mission this Friday. We haven't answered yes or no yet because we wanted to see if it was okay with you." Shino said to her while leaning against his tree. Kiba gave them his world famous grin. "It should be a fun one, a ball monitoring one; we have to watch for ninja's. It'd be just too easy with your byakugan." He let out a laugh at how easy this B ranked mission was. "I…I c-can't." Hinata said with her head down feeling like she would cry again. "Kiba went from grinning and laughing to silent and gawking. "What do you mean you can't!" Kiba shouted. "It's a free party! What's more important!"

Hinata frowned, she hated disappointing her teammates. They obviously wanted to go and she was holding them back….Getting in the way as always. "I-I'm getting m-married o-on Friday…" She said not wanted to make eye contact with them. Kiba fell over himself from the news and even Shino's mouth hit the floor from the shock. "Why didn't you tell us!" Kiba yelled when he got up, he was about to go to Hinata when Shino grabbed his shoulder. "Kiba…She probably did not know till now." Hinata looked at Shino in amazement. 'How could he know?' She thought to herself right before her question was answered.

"As you know, the Hyuuga clan is the oldest clan besides the Uchiha clan in Konoha. They use a more old fashioned way of keeping their clan. They do not want the byakugan to get into the wrong hands, which is why they have their seals and such, along with arranged marriages within the clan family." He let go of Kiba's shoulder as a sign that he was finished. "That's sick!" Kiba yelled, instantly realizing he shouldn't have after saying that. "I mean… That it's um…Weird to marry someone from your family and uh." He gulped.

Hinata had turned red. 'My best friend thinks I'm gross…This is just perfect.' She thought. She heard a smacking sound as Shino hit Kiba across the head. "Baka." He said staring down at his teammate. Kiba growled at him and got back up. "Anyway…Sorry we didn't have much time for training. But, me and Shino have a mission to go on in thirty minutes, so we're going to go." They waved good bye and walked out, leaving Hinata alone to train by herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji walked out away from his usual training ground, after Lee had left there wasn't anyone to spar with and he didn't feeling like practicing his other techniques. He was walking the long way through the other training area's to go home when he saw Hinata Practicing her aim on a small branch of a tree. He stood behind a tree near by watching her.

Hinata didn't care what her father and Kato said, she would become a jonin and she would be strong. After training for hours she could now throw a kunai and have it slice even the smallest twig in half. She felt proud of herself for this, she was getting stronger already and they didn't even know it. She went to collect the close by kunai's to practice it more.

Minutes later she found herself being pushed onto the ground and heard a small moan of pain. She looked up and saw Neji; he had a deep gash across his left shoulder. She looked down at the kunai stuck in the ground close to her feet. 'It must have fallen from the tree and he pushed me out of the way.' She blushed jumped up. "I-I'm sorry Neji-niisan!" She squeaked. "Let m-me fix it, p-please!" She ran over to him and started to heal the gash. (She had begun to specialize in medical ninjitsu 5 years ago so this wasn't the hardest thing for her to do.)

After it was completely healed she looked at him. "D-does you h-hurt at all N-Neji-niisan?" She asked. 'Yes I hurt, my heart is aching and you have no idea!' "No…" He answered simply. "Are you alright Hinata?" He asked back. Hinata gasped at the words. It had been just like her dream…Only different in ways. "Y-yes, I'm f-fine." She said back, knowing this wouldn't end the same way her dream had. Neji knew she would hate him for doing this, but ever since she had mumbled his name in her sleep he had been curious of her feeling. And even if she didn't feel the same, he had to kiss her knowingly at least once before she got married, just to show his feelings.

He walked over to the bent over konoichi too busy picking up the rest of her kunai's to notice him and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him. "Y-yes niisan?" she said to show he had her attention. "I lied Hinata…" He said a little nervous of how she was going to react to this even though he was going to do it no matter what.

She gave a confused look. "A-about what n-niisan?" She asked him still confused. "I do hurt." Before she could say anything he had lifted her to her feet and pressed his lips against hers. Hinata was shocked from his action, but once realizing her situation she didn't even think about struggling.

Neji was waiting for her to pull away from him, slap him, activate his seal, do anything to reject him. He went wide eyed when he felt her start to follow the rhythm of his lips against hers. He was right; she did feel that same way about him. Now knowing this, he moved one of his hands to her waist while the other stayed in her hair, desperately trying to push her lips closer to his.

Hinata felt the hand at her waist and thought about how much warmer and gentler it was then when Kato had done it. She swore she had a bruise from Kato's hand on her waist earlier. She felt something pushing against and teasingly massaging her lips. She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore. After a while she began to mimic him and their tongues fought for dominance.

Neji felt a raindrop hit his head and he ignored it. He wouldn't let anything ruin this moment; he didn't want to think about them having to leave in a few minutes. He felt Hinata wrap her arms around his neck. He smiled into her lips as taking this as a sign of enjoyment.

They both released the kiss at the same time, missing the taste of the other right after. Staring into each others eyes Hinata felt herself blushing. They hadn't even noticed or cared that it was pouring rain on them. Neji gave her a rare smile and moved a wet strand of hair out of her face with his finger. She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss before throwing her arms around his waist and cuddling her head into his chest. "I-I Love you N-Neji-niisan." She said quietly into his chest. "I-I always h-have. I k-know it's a bother to p-protect me because I'm w-weak…" Neji rested his chin on top of her head and stopped her from finishing her sentence. "I would have protected you even if it wasn't an order Hinata. I've always loved you as well."

Hinata looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She buried her head into his chest and began to sob. "I-I'm so h-happy…But, I-I'm getting m-married on F-Friday." She cried out. Neji looked at her with wide eyes. 'How could it only be less the two days away?' He couldn't believe this. "I'll figure something out Hinata." He said as he stroked his hand against her cheek. "N-no Neji!" She yelled which shocked Neji even more. "W-we can't g-go against the c-clan." She looked down. "I h-have to m-marry Kato…" "Then I'll figure something out eventually…I'll be protecting you always Hinata." Hinata nodded and they hugged once more before they started walking back to the Hyuuga estate.

Going to bed, Hinata dreaded what would be taking place in less then forty-eight hours but didn't think about that. Instead she thought about how the end of her dream had indeed come true and that it was much better then before. That night she dreamt about their kiss and confessions while Neji on the other hand dreamt of writing a book called "Ten thousand ways to kill Kato."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, sorry about this chapter, I really don't like it much and was having problems writing it. I know what I'm doing for the next chapter so that one should be much better. Once again sorry about this chapter. I am ready for any bad reviews.


	5. The dreaded day fearful night

Hey y'all! Thanks a lot for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, it's kinda short. But, I've also been busy, I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as possible, I think most of you will be happy with what happens in here. Hope you enjoy, please review as well! They help me feel important! You don't want me to feel unneeded do you? Do you! (Cough) Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing accept for the pervert.

BTW: I skipped it to the wedding day because the day before would be a little fillerish with just fittings of her clothes and stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata stared out the window as the maids helped her get dressed into her bridal kimono; Glaring as they tried to take away the tape that bounded her chest. The maids looked at each other and decided she could keep it on. After she finished dressing the maids left saying they would signal her when she needed to come out. She let out a sigh and laid back on her bed she did have to admit, her kimono was beautiful. But, after thinking of who she was wearing it for, she didn't care if it got wrinkled.

Neji sat on his bed, staring at the floor debating on going to the wedding or not. After hearing the maids leave, he activated his byakugan and watched as Hinata fell onto her bed, he hated seeing her like this, so sad. Even if it was the chakra points he could see, he knew she probably looked like a porcelain doll. 'Perfectly fitting for Kato." He thought to himself. 'She would look like the toy he wanted to make her into.' Neji started to turn red with anger at that thought. He deactivated his byakugan and walked out of his room, he knew if he trained throughout the time he was suppose to be at the wedding then he wouldn't think about it at all, and that's just what he needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata gulped as she heard the knock on her door. She didn't want to get married, at least not to Kato. She stood up and fixed her kimono a little before stepping out the door. Walking down the hall she felt like her feet were made of led. After taking what felt like forever to get to her place next to Kato, she turned to listened carefully for her cues.

After saying their vows and I do's, it was time for the kiss. Kato had a huge grin while after one look at his teeth Hinata felt like she could throw up. He leaned down and nicely, as if trying to show people he really cared for her. His lips were cold and rough, the complete opposite of Neji's. After letting go of the kiss, Kato had an even bigger grin on his face. He was desperately awaiting their chance to be alone in her room that night. While Hinata wished he would get too drunk to remember her.

As it grew later, more and more people started to go, and Hinata's fear of that night grew bigger with every person that walked out the door. When it was only the family left, she heard the words she was waiting for. "It's getting pretty late, I think me and my new wife are going to bed." Kato said as he looked at her, putting out his hand to help her from her seat. She put on a fake smile that wasn't very convincing and gave him her hand. He helped her up and they started walking to her room, right when they were out of the sight of the others she felt the grip on her wrist tighten.

Kato slid open her door and pushed her in, locking the door behind them. Hinata gulped. "W-would you l-like to g-go to sleep… I'm v-very tired, and y-you p-probably are too." She said hoping he wouldn't want to do something else. Kato laughed and walked so he was right in front of her. "Would you like some help waking up then?" She took a few steps back away from him. "I-I'm fine, r-really!" She took another step back and hit the side of her bed looking back noticing she was cornered. "Oh, that's good, then why don't we start 'celebrating.'"

"Neji sat on his bed. He couldn't read or anything, all he could think about was what was probably happening in the next room over. He could see all of it in his mind. Her desperate cries for him to stop, him holder down with his weight as he ripped her clothes off. He couldn't take this. He didn't want anyone to have her but him. He was the rightful one to taking her virginity, not some sick bastard who didn't care about her. She had given him her first kiss, (Well, her first to her was his second but he still got it either way.) and she confessed her love to HIM, Neji! Not Kato, but him. He sighed; he knew he couldn't do anything about what was happening. But, he didn't know how long he could take it either.

Kato pushed Hinata back onto the bed and crouched on top of her. "K-Kato, p-please." He grinned as she started to push on his chest trying to get him off her. He grabbed her wrists and held them down firmly above her head. He leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear. "Why yes Hinata, I will gladly do this for you." He lifted his head so they were face to face and pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Hinata let out a muffled cry into his mouth as he undid her kimono, pulled it out from under her and threw it on the ground so she was only in her undergarments.

He let go of the kiss and looked at the tape that bounded down the least favorite part of her body. "What's this?" she struggled to get out of the hand holding her wrists down but failed and just watched as he started to undo the tape. He tugged at it a little then gave her a confused look after realizing how tight it was against her. He found the end and started to unravel it from around her, a shocked look on his face when he finally got to the last layer of tape. "Wow, you had me fooled, I thought you were flat as a board, but it appears I was very… very wrong."

He looked up and gave her a wicked smile as he gripped on of her now exposed breasts, squeezing to the point where she knew there would be bruises in a few minutes. She felt his other hand run up her thigh and start taking off her panties. "K-Kato, please st-stop." She tried again. He looked up at her and laughed. "Nothing you can do will stop me." She felt a hand against her lower area and closed her eyes ready for what she had a feeling he was about to do.

She heard a load bang and felt his weight fall off of her. She opened her eyes to be Neji standing in front of her breathing heavy with his fists still ready as he stared down at Kato with shear death written across his face. After noticing the man had gone unconscious he turned his attention to Hinata who was still lying on the bed wide eyed, mouth open, and completely naked. Staring at her, he turned red noticing this was the first time he'd ever seen her fully exposed outside of his dirty mind and dreams.

Hinata noticed his blush then looked down to realize where she was again. She let out a shriek and covered herself with the sheets before turning so red she it could have been mistaken for purple. Neji moved and sat next to her on the bed. She looked away from him feeling ashamed and pulling the blanket up more. Neji grabbed her chin and pulled her into a quick kiss before hugging her to his chest. She burst into tears as he stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear. After her eyes were drained and Neji shirt was soaked he lifted her chin so they could look at each other. "We can't stay here Hinata, not if you don't want this to happen again." Hinata nodded in understanding and stood up to get dressed and start packing some things. Neji walked out of the room and did the same.

He ran back to her room with his clothes and a pack of food and money. They needed to leave, once Kato told Hiashi there would be hell to pay. Although he did wish he could see the look on his face when he found out his daughter had ran away with some one of the branch family, her own bodyguard even. He smiled at that thought as they jumped out the window and started running out of the city. They needed to at least make fifty miles that night so they'd be sure that no one could get close enough to spot them with the byakugan.

At sunrise they stopped at a little town and decided to sleep there for the night since they had made enough distance between them and Konoha for now. "T-thank you Neji-niisan." Hinata said as they cuddled before going to bed. "It's just Neji now Hinata, you have no need to be formal." Hinata closed her eyes and smiled while cuddling closer to him. "Thank you, Neji."

They fell asleep holding each other and smiling, this was the best they had both slept in months. Little did they know that Kato wasn't going to be giving up so easily, and that he had ways of getting back what he thought belonged to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh yeah! Neji kicked his ass. But, what's Kato planning, will the happy couple be able to stay that way, or will something tragic happen to pull them apart once again! See ya next chapter! Please review!


	6. Night in the woods

Here we are again with chapter 6! Sorry if these last two chapters took longer to get up then the first ones. 10 period days have really got me swamped with homework. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, and keep sending them! Remember, reviews make me happy and feel important, and they make the chapters come faster! Enjoy!

BTW: Neji might seem a little OOC here, but it's because he's in love and Hinata is the first person to care for him.

Disclaimer: Still only own the perv I constantly spit on….(Spits on him again.)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata awoke feeling strong warm arms around her and her head in some ones chest. She opened her eyes and looked up to see if it really was Neji and it wasn't just a dream about their escape. After being fully content that it wasn't a dream after looking around the room for five minutes, she looked back at Neji who was still asleep. He looked so calm and cute, his lips were slightly parted and she could hear a light snore coming from them. A few strands of hair in front of his face and his "Caged bird" symbol on his forehead.

Hinata sighed and rested her head on his chest again. 'Typical Neji…' she thought to herself. 'Ever since we were kids all he's ever worn to sleep is nothing but his boxers.' She closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat. She had to admit, she liked being able to hold and lay on his bare chest. Who wouldn't? He had a perfect body. A few scars here and there, but other then that he was flawless.

She heard Neji mumbling something and leaned in to hear. Right when she got close enough to hear, his eyes shot open and her grabbed the sides of her face turning them over as he kissed her. They parted the kiss and Hinata laughed. "H-hey! No fair, that was p-playing dirty!" Neji just smiled and hugged her again. "Good morning!" "You m-mean afternoon?" Hinata said while pointing at the clock. Neji looked at it displeased that he was wrong "Same thing."

He rolled off of her and stood up. "We should get dressed and start going. Kato and Hiashi would have sent people by now." He stretched and yawned then walked to the dresser. Hinata gasped as she noticed Neji was about to change his boxers and looked away blushing. "Hinata, you can change in the bathroom if you would like, but we have to hurry. We still need to buy some supplies here before running again. By the way, I noticed your stutter is starting to go away." He smiled at her to show he was happy and then went back to wrapping his arms.

Hinata slid out of bed, grabbed some of her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Even if he had already seen her naked she didn't feel completely comfortable changing in front of him. As Neji waited for her to come out of the bathroom he started to pack their things. They needed to leave soon and he knew it, it wouldn't be long before Hyuuga members would be able to spot them.

Hinata came out in her normal clothes and started putting her shoes on. "May I have you're pajama's Hinata?" Hinata looked up at Neji with a confused look. "Excuse m-me?" "I need to pack your pajamas, may I have them?" Neji said a little annoyed. "Oh, sure." Hinata blushed and handed them to him, watching as he stuffed them into his bag. He zipped it and threw it on his shoulders. "We need to leave Hinata."

Hinata finally understood why he seemed so annoyed, he was nervous. He didn't have an idea where they were going just like her. She nodded and got up. They walked out the door and down the stairs; she hated seeing Neji so nervous. She grabbed onto their hand and smiles. Neji looked at his hand then at her and smiled back, once they reached the desk his smile faded back to his cold look. They were still holding hands, afraid if they let go they'd loose each other.

After paying for their nights stay they walked out to one of the stores to buy food, staying quiet the whole time. Just enjoying each others hold and company. They walked out of the village and started continued their journey to nowhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kato slammed his fists on Hiashi's desk. "This is absurd! That branch family brat stole my wife!" Hiashi sighed at the angry man and rubbed his temples. He was in a way happy that she left. Because, now Hinabi would be the heir. But, he knew he had to find her because she had already been trusted in to take his place. "Do whatever you must to bring her back Kato." He said coolly and dismissed Kato from his room. Kato closed the door and smiled to himself wickedly. He knew just who he'd see to help him with this. He ran to his and Hinata's old room and packed some of his things then ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Neji dropped to the ground after their day of traveling through the trees. Hinata caught her breath while Neji looked around. "We'll camp here for the night Hinata." He said as he put his pack down. "I'll go get fire wood and you can set up camp." Hinata put her pack down and grabbed the tent they had just bought that morning in town and started setting it up. Neji walked up to her and gave her a small kiss before going to get the wood. She loved when he did that. While seeming so serious he would just walk up and kiss her like he knew when she was sad.

Neji stayed close while he got the wood, in fear that something might happen to Hinata while he was away. He didn't even want to think of what he'd do if she were to die. He grabbed as much wood as he could hold and started his way back, Hinata had just finished setting the sleeping bags inside the tent when he arrived and threw the wood down to start a fire.

Hinata walked up to him and smiled. "W-what would you like to eat?" She asked while sitting down pulling out the food bag getting ready to cook. "Rice is just fine for tonight; we don't know how long it will be before we hit another town." She nodded and pulled out the rice and a pot after he started the fire. It was only a short while before they were sitting next to each other enjoying their dinner.

Hinata put down her bowl and yawned. "I'm tired, w-what about you?" Neji looked at her and couldn't help but laughing. She had two pieces of rice stuck on her bottom lip and it looked hilarious. Hinata gave him a confused look which only made him laugh more. "W-what's so funny?" She asked a little upset that he was laughing at her. Neji finally got control of his laughter and looked at her. "You have some rice on your lip; let me get it for you."

Hinata gasped to herself as Neji held her cheek and licked it off her lip. He sat back and smiled. Hinata blushed and gave him a kiss then got up. "We should g-get to bed." He nodded and they headed towards the tent. Once inside the first thing he noticed was how Hinata had set up the sleeping bags, they were both unzipped so it was like a huge blanket, one on top of the other so it was like a giant bed. He ignored the nasty ideas he had while looking at it and stripped down to his boxers then got under the sleeping bag used as a cover and leaned his head against the pillow.

Hinata changed into a t-shirt and shorts then walking back into the tent putting the other clothes into her bag. She then got under the sleeping bag and snuggled up to Neji. He then understood why she had set them up this way. So they could snuggle while they slept.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist while using his other hand to pull her chin up to kiss her. He was surprised when it was her tongue asking for entrance to his mouth first. He gladly opened his mouth and let her explore. He moved his hands up and down her sides and slowly started to pull up her shirt, waiting if she would give him permission.

Hinata grabbed his hands and to his surprise started to help him pull her shirt off. He pulled it over her head and threw it in the corner. He looked at the tape then at Hinata who nodded and led his hand to the end of the tape. She trapped his lips in hers again and ran her hands up and down his chest as he undid her chest.

The tape soon ending up next to her shirt in the corner. They looked at each other and blushed while smiling. Hinata once again grabbed his hands and pressed them onto her breasts before she caressed his cheeks and started to kiss him again. She moaned into his mouth as he brushed the tip of thumb against her nipple. She let out a small gasp as his other hand started to pull off her shorts and panties.

She reached down and started to remove his boxers. Neji smiled to himself and left her lips, slowly kissing down her jaw line then stopping at her neck. She started to make a purring noise as he bit and sucked on her neck. He was claiming her as his. Within minutes, both of their undergarments joined the other clothes and Neji had settled himself on top of Hinata.

He stopped sucking on her neck once he was satisfied his mark would make it noticeable to all males that she was taken and looked into her eyes. She looked scared but nodded and gave him a kiss. "I t-trust you" She whispered into his ear as he gave her butterfly kisses across her neck. He slowly lowered himself into her and heard a small squeal of pain escape her lips and her grip on his shoulders tighten. He gave her a kiss t calm her and let her get used to him inside of her. Once he sure she had gotten used to him he slowly started to thrust himself into her.

He looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes but she continued to kiss him. He couldn't stand this, but no matter how crazy his body was going he kept himself under control and stayed as gentle as possible. He suddenly heard Hinata let out a moan and felt her start to arch her back. He smiling knowing he had finally hit her sweet spot.

Hinata felt the immense pain turn to raw pleasure and couldn't help but push her body against his. Her whole body seemed to be on fire. It started in her stomach and spread through her body. "Faster Neji, p-please!" She heard herself plead. They sped up the pace and moaned into each others lips. Neji knew he would be hitting his climax soon and was happy when he felt Hinata's walls tighten showing she was too. Hinata let out a loud moan as she climaxed and Neji came a few seconds later.

He pulled out of her and laid down next to her. He closed his eyes and grabbed Hinata around the waist, puller her up to him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and rested his head on her shoulder. "I-I love you Neji." He heard Hinata say while catching her breath. "I love you too." He said with a smile as they both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kato knocked on the large wooden door in front of him. A man with white hair and glasses opened the door and smiled. "We got your message last night, we've been expecting you." He moved out of the way and led Kato in, closing the door behind him. He turned around and grinned. "It's been a long time Kato, what can we help you with?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ohhhhh….A cliffy. Anyway, sorry it took so long. Really bad writers block and so you people know, I got so embarrassed while writing the sex scene….My mother walked in, saw how red I was and thought I was sick, made me take my temp and everything. Was funny as hell. Anywho, please review!


	7. Caught off guard!

Okay, (Holds up shield to block the objects you're going to throw at me) I know you all are mad that I haven't exactly updated in a long time. I have good excesses though! 1) My schedule which is, school: 7:45am- 3:15pm. Play practice: 3:30pm – 6:00 pm. Band practice: 7:00pm – 9:00 pm. So yeah, I'm writing this while I'm sick at the moment, not to mention I'm having the worst case or writers block in the world. Enough of my ranting…I think I'm just ranting cause I have no clue how to start this chapter….anyway, don't be too mean about this chapter…It might turn out to be fillerish….

Disclaimer: Still own nothing except the perv I like to spit on and any other person you may not have heard of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata awoke the next day to the feeling of something sticking into the side of her leg. She opened her eyes and blushed the moment she noticed what it was. Laughing a little she pocked Neji on the forehead. He cringed and made a grunting noise to show he wanted to sleep more. Hinata leaned next to his ear and whispered "Do you m-mind Neji, my leg is starting t-to hurt."

Neji's eyes shot open and he started to turn red. "I'm flatter t-that you like me that much. This is a-after all the third time it's happened." She giggled a little and he turned redder. "It's not what you think!" He started as fast as he could while turning redder. Hinata only laughed harder. He decided he'd give up on trying to explain what "Morning wood" was and jumped on top of her. "That was a mean." He stated before showering her with kisses.

After their little moment, they laughed and got dressed. While Neji caught some fish, Hinata started the fire. Even though they knew they probably had people after them, they oddly felt at ease. Neji walked back and started cooking the fish over the burning flames. "We have to leave as soon as we finish eating." Neji said with a serious look. Yes, I-I know." Hinata replied as she turned the fish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you understand the mission?" Kato asked. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama and I will be leaving shortly." Kabuto answered. They sat on floor mats in a dim candle lit room. "Bring my wife back unharmed." He added to make sure they wouldn't hurt her. Kabuto nodded and stood. "We will bring them to you by nightfall." He said before leaving the room to start his mission. He walked down the hall and met with Orochimaru on the way. "You understand the mission, yes Orachimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he pushed open the large wooden door. "Yes, I understand." He replied as they jumped into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Neji were running through the trees when Neji dropped down. Hinata fell next to him. "Why are we s-stopping?" She asked a little nervous. "I think we should take a break and have some lunch." He said as he sat down and started a fire. Hinata sat next to him and pulled the rice from her bag. Once the water was boiling she poured it in and they talked and laughed while waiting for it to cook.

Once the rice was done cooking, they started to eat. Hinata couldn't help but giggle as Neji burn his tongue on it. She gave him a kiss after she finished laughing and that led to yet another making out session between them.

They suddenly heard a thunk and smoke started to appear everywhere. Pulling away from each other they tried to find the source. Hinata started feeling light headed and things were getting blurry. She felt someone pick her up and throw her over their shoulder. It wasn't Neji…No; this was a cold person she felt as if she could get frost bite from sitting there. Things started to get darker when she heard an unfamiliar voice speak. "You've been a bad girl Hinata-sama." Everything went black after those words.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Neji woke up an unknown time later and groaned, that gas really took it out of him. He looked around and started to take in his surroundings. He activated his byakugan and sighed. He was chained to the wall with chakra inforced chains, and the walls had chakra flowing through them so he couldn't see outside the cell. Even though he knew this was going to be hard to get out of, he was more worried of why Hinata wasn't in the room with him.

Hinata awoke to the sound of a click. She opened her eyes to see a guard had just clipped something onto the wall. He left the room and she sat up after. The thing he had clipped onto the wall was the chains attached to her wrists and ankles. Making it so she could only move throughout the room and no further.

Once looking around she realized she was in a gorgeous room, it was a light lavender color on the walls and black furniture. There was a giant bed against the wall next to the vanity which were also both sporting the lavender and black theme. She shivered and realized that her jacket was missing and that she was sitting in her tight shirt and pants. She got up and walked to the bed. After getting a blanket she sat back where she was when she woke up and wrapped it around her. She was about to fall asleep again when she heard the door start to creak open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, I'm sooooo sorry that this was a short chapter. I promise the next one to be faster and longer. Cause now I have a better idea and can write it faster. Plus I have half of the week off. YAY! I'll try to update within the week. Please review even if you do hate me!


	8. Please

A/N: So... Yes... If you cought the thing I wrote earlier.. I'm back. My laptop prettymuch had a hole put through it when I was almost done with the 8th chapter... So, I remember most of what I wrote.. Or the main part of it..Hopefully you all might catch this and continue reading the story.. I hope you will review to show you don't want to run me through?...Eh hehe… Yeah… Here ya go anyways..And, MissMinnie… Morning wood is when guys naturally have a hard on in the morning. It's not from being turned on.. Just a natural thing. Also… I'm getting better at lemons… YAY!

P.S. Here's my authors note on the chapter… I want to warn you now… You may not like this chapter… But, I swear I have a plan for a happy ending… So, don't worry…(Also… One of my friends who read this asked about if Hinata was pregnant.. No, she had started taking birthcontrol at 15 to prevent pregnancy if she was raped during a mission… Strange… But, theres my theory… )

Disclaimer: Still sadly own nothing but the perv… And the 70 cents I have to my name.. Woo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened to the lavander and black room. "Oh.. You're up it seems." Orochimaru said as he closed and locked the door behind him. "W-what time i-is it? W-where a-am I?" Hinata asked typing to sound and look brave, but was failing. "Why, you're in my lair, and it's 3 in the morning… Time doesn't really matter down here though… It all looks the same. " He said with a chuckle. "You seem to be cold girl… You'll get used to it though." He stated while looking at the blanket she tightened around herself. Orochimaru walked to her and removed the chains holding her in place from the wall. He picked her up and placed her on the king-sized bed in the corner and attacking the chains to the wall above the bedframe. "Your husband will be coming in soon… He's very upset and hurt"

Hinata watched the man walk out and close the door then let the blanket drop and got up to see how far she could move. It seemed she was limited to the bed and about ten feet on the ground around it. There was nothing that she could use as a weapon close by. She got back on the bed and snuggled into the blanket again. She was still tired and wanted to not have to see this place anymore. Atleast Neji was in her dreams. She wondered where he was as tears fell down her face while she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you thought you could steal my girl, huh?" Kato asked spitting in Neji's face through the bars of his cell. "I took nothing that didn't want to be stolen." Neji said calmly wanting to piss the older man off with the truth. Kato growled. "You talk big for someone chained to the wall." He said with a slight chuckle. Kato grabbed a remote and turned on a television in the corner of his cell. Neji stared at it and noticed something he knew. "Hinata!" He yelled. On the television was a small hinata wrapped in a blanket on a bed, chained to the wall, crying in her sleep. He heard small wimpers coming from the speakers every few minutes. Kato smiled and let out a laugh.

"That little whore.. Lost her innocence to someone like yourself.. A branch member. I'm about to break her… And you're going to watch." He said grinning madly at Neji. "Hiashi doesn't care about the poor girl… Sad really.. He said I could do anything I wanted aslong as I bring her back alive… All she'll have to do from this point on is show her face infront of the elders… And serve my every wish. Like we agreed apon before the wedding." Kato looked at his watch. "Well… Time to have some fun. Enjoy the show branchscum." Neji growled as Kato walked away. "I'll never forgive you for this! You'll die by my hand! I swear on it!" He screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata awoke to a slap across the face. "How dare you betray me!" She heard Kato scream. Hinata held her cheek and looked away from her husband. "Eh… Oh well… You can't get away now. Let's pretend it never happened.. This is our honey moon.. We just left the wedding…" He said and bent over her and forcing his lips onto hers, pushed his tongue through her lips. Hinatas eyes closed wishing she wasn't here. Wishing it was a nightmare. She knew she wasn't that lucky though and opened her eyes. She started to struggle against him, screaming into his mouth and rolling over to escape his grasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji watched the screen in discust. "Come on Hinata… You can find a way out of this… Please.." He said to himself. He heard someone from the other side of his celldoor pull up a chair. It was Orochimaru. "Wanted to watch the show… Seems this is the only TV hookup to it around here. You must of really pissed him off to make you watch him in the act like this.. Oh well… Nice to watch for me.." He heard Hinata scream as Kato ripped her shirt off on the feeding end of the speakers and TV. "Ahh… I love the sound of a women screaming in fear" Orochimaru said with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kato didn't even bother with the tape this time. He pulled out a kunai and just ripped through it then threw off all his clothes and weapons so she couldn't reach them. "Kato… P-please… I-I'm not r-ready.. I-I don't w-want th-this…N-NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as he pulled her pants off. "Pfft.. Not ready my ass." He said as he brushed his hand across the mark Neji had made on her neck. She felt him pull off her panties the same way as last time and cup her private area. Only, this time she knew Neji wouldn't jump in to stop the man ontop of her and that no matter how much she pushed against him he wouldn't move.

With one swift movement, his fingers were inside of her , roughly pinching and rubbing her clit. She couldn't help but moan as he did it. He pulled his hand out and licked his fingers before positioning himself ontop of her. "N-NO!" She screamed and rolled out from under him onto the floor. As she tried to get up to run for the door she remembered the chains around her wrists and ankles. Before she could move Kato was ontop of her again. "Oh, rather have it rough on the floor? You dirty girl, ofcourse we can." He said with a chuckle. She sat up, trying to get away once again but only setting herself up for worse. "Different possitions aswell Hinata? Wow, you really are fiesty." He whispered into her ear with a grin. Before she could understand what he ment, he had sat up and lifted her ontop of him.

She noticed what he ment and looked at him. "N-no.. That's n-not what I m-ment." She screamed as he put her down in his lap facing him and thrusting into her. She threw her head back and screamed in pain. This was nothing like how Neji had done it.. Not as gental. Unlike Neji, Kato didn't wait for Hinata to get used to him and grabbed her butt in one hand so he could push her into him with every thrust, making sure his full length was in her. With his other hand he massaged her left breast, giving the right the attention of his mouth. With each movement Hinata screamed out in pain, tears streaked down her face as sh spotted the camera. "I'm sorry Neji-niisan!" She screamed inbetween her yelps of pain. Kato removed his mouth from her breast to laugh. " Yes, "Neji-niisan" is watching this Hina-chan.. Wave and smile." He smiled at the camera and waved before he continued to devore the flesh of her breast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji never lost his cool infront of anyone.. But, for some reason tears were running down his face and he was screaming hysterically at the television. Kicking rocks trying to make the screaming and images go away. "Man Nej.. Get a hold of yourself. " Orochimaru said as he watches the man screaming. "How dare he! I'll kill him! He can't do that to her! He has to stop! Can't he hear her screaming in pain?! How dare he give me that smug smile!" Neji was screaming to random things to himself.

"Hey… If I wasn't friends with Kato… I woulda done her too." Orochimaru said to Neji through the cell door. Neji stopped his screaming and looked at the man sitting in the chair watching the television.. The small screams of Hinata in the background. "Don't you DARE say that about her!" He screamed at him. At that instant, Neji sent Chakra through the chains and blew them off the wall. Pushing through the door and striking Orochimaru right in the chest. Orochimaru fell. Neji wasn't sure if he was dead or not, he just needed him out of the way. He took a last look at the Television before running down the hall in search of hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata looked down at the man who was now kissing her neck. Tears still falling from her eyes. She hated herself for letting him do this to her. She had to show them they couldn't control her anymore… She was stronger now.. She had a plan.. She hated it, but she knew it would work. She threw her head back like she was starting to enjoy his kisses. "Oh K-Kato… You're s-so much b-better t-than Neji. P-Please…More!" She screamed as she started to now willingly push herself against him without him pushing. She covered his lips with hers and started massaging his tongue, moaning and grinding her hips into him. Hinata threw her head back and released what she had been building up in her lower abdomine and Kato held his breath and stopped thrusting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji heard Hinata scream and ran to that door, as he burst in, Hinata was wrapping herself in the blanket from the bed and heading for the lock holding her chains. "Hinata…. How.. How did you?!" Neji was in shock as he stepped over the now dead Kato to Hinata. Hinata turned around at the sound of Neji's voice ad jumped into his arms, kissing him madly. "I-I'm so s-sorry Neji… P-please f-forgive me! I.. H-he made m-me.. And. Y-you were w-watching.. " Her head fell into his chest as she sobbed. "Shh… I forgive you Hinata… How did you kill him though?" He asked her.

Hinata lifted her head and whipped some of her tears away. "I-I… W-wanted t-to show h-him I'm n-not w-weak… I-I c-centered a-all my ch-chakra s-so it w-would r-release on h-him." She said with a sniff. Neji went to the chains and broke them with chakra. He grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. After she was dressed, he went to her and kissed her forhead. "You're the strongest girl I know Hinata.. I love you. Let's go home. We can talk to Hiasha and see what we can do… Maybe he can degrade you to branch family." Neji said with a small amount of hope. "Yes… " Hinata said while she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I-I love you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: YES! The fat perv is dead! Anyways… I made this chapter long to try and make you happy? See… You love me right? You wont kill me? Ahhhh.(


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone.. I really didn't know how to end this and figured I'd rather not end it with a crappy ending... But, since everyone seems to want me to end it, I appologize for not doing it sooner. I'll be typing it up now and hopefully have it posted by the end of the day. If not, tomorrow. I'm sorry in advance if the ending does stink. But, I will update it for all of you who still are hoping for it. Thanks for all the reviews. And please don't hate me. Sorry again!

-Firhel


End file.
